the legend of uzumaki naruto
by santo uzumaki
Summary: uzumaki naruto yang tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya tenyata memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata kini dia berjuang dengan seluruh tenaga agar dia diakui oleh seluruh penduduk konoha sebagai ninja yang kuat dan dengan dibantu oleh kyuubi bagai mana perjalanan naruto ? silakan lihat di fanfic ini
1. Chapter 1

disclamer : bukan milik saya tapi kishimoto-sensei

genre : adventure ,fantasy and romance

rating: T semi M

WARNING: TYPO , harem , gaje , OOC , dll

author : santo uzumaki

pair : naruto x harem (belum terfikirkan)

ini adalah fanfic pertama saya mohon maklumi akan kesalahan saya sebagai newbie ff mungkin para author senior akan memberi saran kepada ku

oke inilah LEGEND OF UZUMAKI NARUTO

CHAPTER 1

Uzumaki naruto , yaa siapa yang tak kenal dia anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato si yondaime hokage dan Uzumaki kushina yang juga adik dari namikaze menma dan Namikaze naruko . tapi,,kenapa naruto tidak memakai marga namikaze .

ya itu betul ia tidak memakai marga namikaze karna ia tidak di anggap oleh keluarga itu .karna ia dianggap aib keluarga bahkan aib desa konoha sendiri karna dia adalah jinchuriki kyuubi no youko sang siluman rubah berekor 9 yang menyerang konoha 6 tahun yang lau yang menewaskan banyak orang termasuk sandaime hokage yaitu hiruzen sarutobi yang menyegel kyuubi memakai jurus shiki fujin

dan disinilah ia diatas pohon halaman rumah melihat kedua kakaknya dilatih oleh kedua orang tuanya dan terkadang mereka berempat bercanda riang

lalu naruto datang " tou-san bolehkah aku ikut berlatih dengan kalian " kata naruto pada minato

lalu minato menjawab " buat apa aku melatihmu monster " balas minato dengan kasar

"betul kata tou-san kau tidak perlu dilatih karna kau monster " kata menma yang setuju pada minato

"lagipula karena kau lah sandaime hokage meninggal"kata kushina

narutopun menangis dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu

mungkin kalian tidak mengetahui kekuatan naruto yang mungkin sudah setingkat chunin di usianya yang berumur 6 tahun .

itu dikarenakan kyuubi yang mengajarinya teknik ninja dari dasar sampai sekarang namun ia masih merahasiakan kekuatanya karna disuruh kyuubi

terkadang dia di ajari teknik medis oleh sang legenda sennin yang berdada besar siapa lagi kalau bukan tsunade senju yang dianggap nenek olehnya dan shizune yang sudah dianggap kakak baginya terkada naruto juga menginap di apartemen tsunade dan terkadang melihat jiraiya menggoda nenek angkatnya itu iapun juga di ajari beberapa jutsu oleh jiraiya oleh sebab itu ia tidak pergi dari konoha karna ada beberapa orang yg peduli dan ia sayangi

berbicara tentang kekuatan naruto mempunyai 3 elemen dasar yaitu angin ,air , dan api

dan sudah memasteri elemen angin dan terkadang di ajari elemen api dan air oleh jiraiya dan tsunade

keesokan harinya

naruto pun turun dari kamarnya karna di panggil oleh tou-sannya kekantor hokage dan dalam perjalanan kesana ia terkadang dapat tatapan tajam dari warga yang melihat nya

dan iapun sampai di kantor hokage dan melihat menma dan naruko di kantor hokage

"kenapa tou-san memanggilku kesini" tanya naruto

"mulai besok kau masuk ke akademi"kata jiraiya yang tiba-tiba datang

"iya dan mulai besok kau tinggal di apartemen sendirian "kata minato dengan memberi kunci apartemen untuk naruto

"baik tou-sama" balas naruto dengan nada sopan

keesokan harinya di apartemen naruto naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan memakai baju berwarna putih disertai dengan jaket merah berlambang uzumaki dibelakangnya dan celana putih selutut dan rambutnyapun ia biarkanberantakan yang membuat ia terkesan sangat tampandan iapun segera keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan ke arah kedai ichiraku yang sudah jadi langganan naruto sejak masih kecil

dan sesampainya di akademi iapun melihat menma dan sasuke telah di kerubuni oleh fansgirl baru mereka berdua dan segera ia duduk dibelakang yang kebetulankosong dan beberapa saat setekah itu guru merekapun datang dan pelajaranpun dimulai

time skip 6tahun kemudian dimana hari kelulusan dan semua jounin termasuk hokage kushina jiraiya dan tsunade melihat perkembangan genin tahun ini

ujian lisan sudah dikerjakan dengan mudah oleh beberapa siswa yang pintar

ujian kedua melempar shuriken juga berjaman dengan baik walau ada beberapa yang melenceng

dan ujian ninjutsu semua panggil dan terakhir naruto

iapun membuat 2 bunshin yang di tertawai teman-temannya iapun kembali membuat segel

dan masing2 bunshin meneriakkan nama justunya masing2

"futon : kamikaze no jutsu"teriak naruto asli

"suiton :suiryuudan no jutsu "kata bunshin 1

"katon: gouryuuka no jutsu"kata bunshin2 dan bergabung menjadi justu yang mengerikan dang menghancurkan pohon di sekitar tempat ujian

dan semuanya hening narutopun kembali ketempat semula

keesokan harinya iapun sudah datang ke akademi dan mendapat tatapan penasaran dari bebeapa temannya dan iruka pun datang dan menyebutkan rookie of the year

"pagi minna sensei akan menyebutkan R.O.T.Y yang jatuh ke tangan ... uzumaki naruto "kata iruka dan hening

hening ? sangat kaget semua murid di kelas itu

dan kembali seperti biasa setelah guru iruka menulis tim yang dibagi

1-6:...

7 : menma ,naruko ,sasuke ,sakura jounin hatake kakashi

8: hinata ,shino, kiba jounin kurenai

9: ...

10 : inoshikachou jounin asuma

11: tenten,neji,dan lee jounin maito guy

tim spesial 12 : naruto jounin jiraiya dan tsunade

time skip

semua tim sudah mendapat misi masing masing dan tim7 mendapat misi rank c

mereka sudah dalam perjalannan

ditengah perjalanan tiba2 kakashi terikat rantai hingga badannya remuk dan muncullah buronan rank C

yaitu gozu dan meizu dan diselesaikan dengan kerjasama tim yang baik

dan tiba2 kakashi datang dai belakang dengan eye smile

"kerjasama yang baik tim 7"

dan langsung menatap tajam klien mereka yaitu tazuna

tazunapun menghela nafas dan menceritakan semua (pasti udah pada tau tentang perekonomian namu no kuni gstou dll)

"apakah kita akan melanjutkan misi ini" kata kakashi

"tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan penindasan ini terus berlanjut " kata menma dan dibalas anggukan oleh anggota tem lainnya

kakashipun langsung mensumon anjingnya dan menulis pesan untuk hokage membawa bantuan

TBC

SIAPAKAH LAWAN TIM 7 DAN SIAPA BANTUAN YANG DIKIRIM OLEH MINATO ? LIHAT DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA 2 HARI LAGI

DAN UNTUK PERTARUNGAN BESOK AKU KU BUAT

MOHON MAAF KESALAHAN DAN KEKURANGAN PERTARUNGNYA DI CHAPTER INI KARNA MASIH NEWBIE

DAN SANTO UZUMAKI LOG OUT JAA,NEE MINNA


	2. Chapter 2

nami no kuni 2 maaf akan sedikit kesalahan saya saat memposting trimakasih review nya yaaa minna

ok inilah di chapter 2

kantor hokage

setelah membaca pesan dari kakashi minatopun sudah mengirim tim bantuan yaitu tim 12 atau bisa dibilang tim naruto karena ia di beri usul oleh jiraiyauntuk mengirim naruto

FLASHBACK

"siapa ya yang harus ku kirim " kata minato sendirian

tiba2 datang naruto dengan jiraiya

"misi membersihkan sawah toku-jisann selesai"kata jiraiya kepada minato

minato pun terdiam

kalau tidak salah ia mengirim naruto dalam 15 menit yang lalu kenapa cepat sekali

"minato bisakah kau kirim naruto untuk misi selanjutnya dan ku sarankan itu misi rank c atau b juga tak apa" saran jiraiya

"misi rank b apa kau bercanda jiraya -sensei ia sama sekali tidak bisa di percaya" minato bertanya

"dia itu kuat aku berani bertaruh "kata tsunade yang tiba2 muncul

"huhh baiklah naruto kau dikirim untuk membantu tim 7 dalam misi ke nami no kuni sekarang " perintah minato kepada naruto yang sedari tadi diam

"baiklah hokage sama "kata naruto yang langsung menghilang menggunakan shunsin

minatopun kembali kaget karna naruto menggunakan shunsin dan ia yakin jiraiya yang mengajarkannya

nami no kuni tim7

saat ini tim 7 dalam keadaan genting karna kakashi sedang bertarung dengan orang yang bernama zabuza dan sekarang mereka melihat kakashi sedang berada didalam bola air buatan zabuza

"oii sasuteme apa kau membawa fuma shuriken "kata menma kepada sasuke

"tentu memang ada apa dobe"

"berikan pada ku " kata menma

sasukepun membrikan fuma shuriken itu

zabuzapun hanya melihat anggota tim 7 dan tiba2 sasukepun melempar shuriken pada zabuza namun dengan mudah dihindari

namun shuriken di belakang zabuza lberubah menjadi menma dan melempar shuriken dari belakang dan lagi2 dihintari dan tiba2 shuriken meleset itu menjadi naruko dan memukul zabuza yang membuat jurus zabuza pada kakashi hancur tim 7 pun kembali bersatu dan melihat zabuza membuat beberapa segel dan

"teppoudama no jutsu"teriak zabuza

dan muncullah misil air

tim 7 pasrah melihat itu karna sudah kehabisan cakra

tiba2

"kaze no tate "teriak naruto yang tiba2 datang dan menahan serangan zabuza

dan dari belakang zabuza datang naruto dan membawa rasengan api hitam

rasakan ini

"katon : rasenyami no jutsu"

dan mengenai perut dan mementalkan zabuza dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon

dan tiba2 beberapa senbon datang dan mengenai tengkuk zabuza

muncullah hunternin dan membawa zabuza pergi

"kalian tidak apa2 "tanya naruto

"baik2 saja trimakasih "kata sakura

"kecuali si tukang telat itu "kata naruko

time skip keesokan harinya dirumah tazuna

"trimakasih telah membantuku " kata tazuna berterimakasih

"iya sama2 jisan"kata menma

'sekarang marilah kita berlatih karna zabuza akan menyerang kembali" kata kakashi

"hah akan menyerang kembali bukannya dia sudah mati"kata sakura

"senbon yang di tancapkan itu mengenai titik mati suri di leher hal itu pasti terjadi"kata naruto tiba2

"kitaakan berlatih apa sensei " tanya menma

"mengontrol cakra" kata kakashi

"mari kita kehutan "kata kakashi kembali

hutan dat rumah tazuna

tim 7 sudah dijelaskan cara mengontrol cakra oleh kakashi dan sekarang sakura naruko sudah selesai dan berhasil dan kembali kerumah

sekarang yang tersisa adalah menma sasuke dan naruto yang memperhatikan kedua lelaki tim 7 itu

setelah berhasil merekakembali kerumah tazuna tanpa naruto yang ingin berlatih

hari ke 6 tim 7 sudah selesai berlatih dan akan menyelesaikan misi ini besok karna sudah hampir selesai membuat jembatan

dan mereka sedikit berbincang saat dalam perjalanan kerumah tazuna

tanpa mereka sadari naruto melihan inari di pinggir danau dan melihat inari menangis dan naruto bertanya

"mengapa kau menangis"

"pergilah!" kata inari membentak

"enapa kau memikirkan tou san mu penderitaanmu tidak sembanding dengan ku walau aku punya tou san taopi ia sama sekali tidak mau menganggap ku karna aku adalah inang dari siluman ber ekor 9 apa kau tau itu"kata naruto

dan menceritakan kisah pahit pada inari

inripun meminta maaf pada naruto dan ikut pulang bersama naruto

dirumah tazuna

mereka kaget melihat naruto tiba2pulang dan sedikit bercanda dengan naruto

'kenapa dengan inari' tanya mereka semua dalam hati melihat naruto bercanda dengan inarri

keesokan harinya

mereka semua pergi ke jembatan kecuali naruto yang belum bangun inaripun iseng dan menyiram air ke muka naruto

"banjirrrrrrrr" kata naruto

"hahaahhahahahahhaha kau lucu niisan"kata inari

"aku telat"kata naruto dan membuatchi bunshin untuk menjaga inari dan tsunami

jembatan

keadaan menjadi genting

karna kakashi sedang bertarung dan sasuke dan menma sudah luka parah karna melawan hunternin

dan mereka berada di dalam kubah cermin kaca

"dengan ini selesailah" ini kata hunternin dan melempar senbon yang banya ke arah mereka berdua dan tiba2 senbon itu di halangin oleh naruto

"kalian tak apa2" tanya naruto

"payahh" ejek naruto

"saatnya keluar fuuton dai kamiachi nojutsu" dan muncullah angin pemotong yang sangat besar dan menghancurkan kubah kaca itu

"tidak mungkin "kata hunternin itu

karna kubah itu dihancurkan kubah dan bahkan topengnya

"itu mungkinn" kata naruto

"maaf aku harus pergi"kata hunternin cantik dan shunshin ketempat zabuza yang sudah di tahan oleh anjing2 kakashi dan membuat segel

"chidori" kata kakashi

dan saat chidori itu hampir mengenai zabuza haku tiba2 menyelamat kan zabuza dengan mengorbankan diri untuk zabuza

"hahahahhaahahahahahaaaa" kau lemah zabuza

kata orang cebol yang bersama anak buahnya

"sialan kau gatouuu" marah zabuza dan langsung menyerang puluhan orang dan mendekati

gatoou

dan tidak sampai krna banya alat tajam memenuhi tubuhnya

naruto pun yang melihat itu sangat marahh dan menyerang beberapa anak buah gatou

"kage bunshin no jutsu "kata naruto dan muncullhan 5 orang naruto yanglainn

dan dengannya menjadi 6 naruto yang menjadi 2 tim dan masing2 tim menggunakan jurus kombinasi 3 elemen dan menghancurkan semua orang disana termaksuk gatou sendirrutopun langsung pingsan setelah itu

keesokan harinya narutopun telah sadar dan tim7+12 sudah bersiap2 pergi karna telah mnyelesaikan misi mereka

"aku akan menamakan jembatan ini NARUTO"teriak tazuna dan disetujui semua penduduk yang tau kejadian ituu

konoha

naruto,menma,sasuke,naruko,sakura telah pulang kakashipun telah memberitahu kejadian itu pada minato

minato sedikit bangga pada naruto dan memberi tahu pda kakashi dan jiraiya agar mendaftarkan murid mreka pada ujian chunin tahun ini

keesokan harinya naruto telah mengetahui ujian chunin dilaksanakan besok dan berlatih untuk besok

begitu juga tim 7 dan beberapa tim rookie12 yang lain juga bersiap2

TBC

HUH SELESAI JUGA TRIMAKASH REVIEW NYA YAA MINNA SEMOGA PADA SUKA DEHH SM FFN AKU CHAP INI MAAF AKAN KESALAHAN SEMUA TULISAN DAN PERTARUNGANNYA

BAIKKLAH

SANTO UZUMAKI LOG OUT JAAA MINNA


End file.
